Plus jamais l'amour
by katarzina
Summary: Après une relation désastreuse avec Naruto, Sasuke se jure de ne plus jamais aimer....maaaah nan! t'inquites pas Sasuke!On va s'occuper de toi niark niark niark Sasu/gaara ,tema/shikamaru et en fond sasu/naru et naru/saï
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs** : Megumi connue sous le pseudo de Soseiseki et Shinku-chan connue sous le pseudo de Katarzina.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment les Personnages ne nous appartiennent pas .

**Genre** : Yaoi au rendez-vous ...

**Note de l'auteur :** Ahhh !M a première fic ! Ma première fic !!!J'arrive pas à en revenir ! Bon, faudrait que j'arrêtes là !

Aaaah ! Du yaoi en plus !w

Sasuke : tais toi et laisse les gens tranquilles !

* * *

« Sasuke !arrête ! 

Le brun ténébreux esquissa un sourire pervers.

-Quoi t'as peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

Le blond rougit et sortit sa plus belle imitation : celle du poisson (rouge bien évidement), seule l'infirmerie était témoin de la scène se déroulant sous les couvertures.

-Baka !

Sasuke posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto, lui intimant le silence.

-Tu parles trop.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Sakura qui gémissait en se tenant le ventre.

-Aaaaah ! Je vais mourir !

A ses cotés, Ino et Shikamaru le soutenaient tandis que la jeune fille se tordait. Lorsqu'elle fut installée sur un lit et que les rideaux furent tirés, Shikamaru demanda à Ino :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ellea au juste ?

La blonde due hausser un peu le ton pour couvrir les plaintes de Sakura.

-Oh, elle a juste ses règles …..Tous les mois elle est dans cet état là.

-Ah galère !

Le couple caché derrière les rideaux d'un des lits au fond de la salle attendit sans bouger un cil, puis lorsque Sakura commença à énoncer son testament, léguant la totalité de ses biensà Sasuke, ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible.

Naruto proposa :

-Et si on allait manger ? J'ai faim !

Sasuke considéra quelques instants la proposition et acquiesça.

-C'est moi qui paye.

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un bol de nouilles fumantes. Sasuke commença à manger, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de payer…la dernière fois, la note avait été sacrément élevée !mais cette fois ci, quelque chose clochait, le blond à coté de lui semblait songeur, brusquement inspiré par ses nouilles dont il n'avait pas encore touché une seule, sur le point de sortir une idée tellement brillante qu'elle illuminerait tout le village.

-Sasuke, je veux un bébé.

L'autre manqua de s'étouffer. Le choc dû à cette annonce le fit tousser pendant quelques minutes après lesquelles, il s'exclama :

-Quoii ???????!!!!!!

-Ce serait super d'élever un petit George ! On lui apprendrait plein de techniques ninja ! Et puis c'est mignon un bébé ! Ca te dirait pas d'être papa ?

-Euh…mais pourquoi Georges ?

-Je sais pas, ça fait joli nan ? Alors, t'es d'accord ???

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, et finalement répondit fermement :

-Hors de question !

Naruto tira un peu sur la manche de son amant.

-Maeuh ! Pourquoi ?

-Ca crie tout le temps, c'est pire qu'un boulet et puis j'ai assez à m'occuper de toi !

L'autre ne compris pas la dernière remarque.

-Alors tu me prends pour un boulet ?

-Hein ?!Mais non !

Trop tard. Naruto était partit en courant, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Sasuke reste quelques instants interdit et se décida à le rattraper. Sans succès. Tout en réfléchissant à cette histoire de bébé, il passa en revue tous les lieux où son petit ami pouvait se trouver.

Après tout, c'est mignon un bébé.

Il était peut être dans la foret.

Et puis si ça ne hurle pas trop, ça peut être agréable !

Ou peut-être au terrain d'entraînement.

Et si Naruto s'en occupait lui aussi, ça pourrait même être encore plus agréable !

Ou encore chez lui.

Le soir tombant, le brun opta pour cette dernière solution. Il ne sonna pas à la porte et entra discrètement pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et le consoler. Finalement, avoir un bébé ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

Presque sûr qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte…et découvrit Naruto et Saï, à moitié nus, dans une position plus qu'explicite.

-Sasuke, attend ! Je vais t'expliquer !

Le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte de Saï et saisit la main de Sasuke qui la retira vivement avant de lancer froidement :

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Et il partit ,le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée, droit devant lui, la vision de son amant dans les bras d'un autre attisant un curieux mélange de colère, de dégoût et de peine.

Quel idiot !Et dire que j'allais accepter ! pensa-t-il.

C'était tellement stupide que ça n'en valait même pas la peine de pleurer. Mais pourquoi les larmes coulaient elles toutes seules, sans qu'il ne pu les empêcher, les long de ses joues ?

Un tronc d'arbre vola en éclat sous son poing. Il saignait, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et dans la nuit bordée d'étoiles, il se fit une promesse : Plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux.

* * *

Naruto : Bouhh ! Désolé Sasuke ! 

Sasuke : Nan mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait l'aut' folle ?

Katarzina : Muhahaha !Ce n'est que le début Sasuke ! Tête de psychopathe tu vas souffriiiir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs** : Megumi connue sous le pseudo de Soseiseki et Shinku-chan connue sous le pseudo de Katarzina.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment les Personnages ne nous appartiennent pas .

**Genre** : Yaoi au rendez-vous ...Voila la suite !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, pour la petite info, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire cette fic….

Sasuke : Quoi ?!Ya une autre folle !

Megu : Muhahahahah !

Katarzina : Bah, je peux toujours plaider en ta faveur ! La fin n'est pas encore prédéfinie !

Megu : En tout cas, c'est moi qui écrit ce chapitre...attend toi au pire !

Sasuke : Nooooooon !!!

* * *

Le garçon soupira. Cela faisait 1semaine qu'il n'a eu aucun contact avec un être humain. 7 jours à volontairement se couper de toute vie sociale possible. 168 heures, seul. 

« Pourquoi ? » Tout ce temps il l'avait passé à ne penser qu'à la réponse. « Parce que côtoyer des gens, c'est risquer de s'y attacher. S'attacher c'est aimer. Aimer finit indéniablement en synonyme de souffrir. Souffrir c'est être faible. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne veux pas être faible. Alors il ne faut pas souffrir, pas aimer, pas s'attacher, il ne faut côtoyer personne. ». Voila, c'est le refrain qui occupait son esprit depuis ça. Ce n'était même pas un « notre histoire » ou un « sa trahison ». C'était juste un « ça ». Donc, depuis « ça », Monsieur vivait en ermite. Dommage que l'origine de « ça » ne cessait de venir tambouriner à sa porte tous les jours. Sasuke se contentait de faire le mort. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que Naruto n'aurait aucun mal à entrer, mais il devait bien savoir qu'entrer sans y être autorisé, surtout vu les circonstances, relevait du suicide. Une des difficultés de son isolement fut le décalage. Vivre la nuit, dormir le jour. S'entraîner la nuit, être réveillé par les coups dans sa porte le jour. Enfin pour l'instant, il avait réussit son but : la solitude totale. Pour l'instant.

Le garçon soupira. Les coups dans sa porte commencèrent pour la première fois de la journée. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui les coups étaient plus intenses. Plus forts. Plus décidés. Plus « t'as pas le choix, ouvre ». Plus « je n'arrêterais pas ». Et les coups redoublèrent. Et encore. Il avait mal. Le problème était là : tous ces coups, il avait toujours l'impression qu'ils lui étaient destinés.

Et les murs tremblaient. Et ça résonnait dans sa tête. Et sur chaque parcelle de son corps ça lui faisait mal. Chaque impact le marquait.

« Naruto arrête » Ces mots se formèrent lentement dans son esprit.

« Naruto arrête » Ces mots franchirent doucement ses lèvres.

« Naruto arrête » Ces mots prirent de l'assurance.

« Naruto arrête » Ces mots furent hurlés à lui exploser les cordes vocales.

Le silence: Un instant de répit. Le garçon ne respirait plus. Les yeux écarquillés, il attendait.

-Sasuke ?

Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas Naruto.

-Sasuke ! On vient sur ordre du Hokage ! Ouvre tout de suite !

Le concerné poussa un long et profond soupir. Il voulait juste leur montrer qu'ilsétaient loin d'être les bienvenus. Il s'approcha de sa porte presque à reculons. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Ce geste provoqua en lui un spasme proche de la sensation d'une décharge électrique. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il était derrière cette maudite porte.

Enfin…d'un mouvement brusque il ouvrit la porte. Pour la refermer aussitôt.

Il ne s'y était ni attendu, ni préparé. En fait, il l'avait surtout oublié. Le soleil. Qui lui brûla les yeux et lui arracha des larmes qu'il ne s'était permis de verser. Comme si cette brûlure pouvait se propager, les sillons laissés par ses larmes laissèrent sa peau à vif.

D'un geste rageux, le garçon effaça ses mutilations. Lentement, Sasuke entrouvrit la porte. Les joues encore humides et brûlantes, il pris soin de garder les yeux baissés.

-Oui ?

-Si notre vision n'est pas à ton goût, ça risque de te poser problème car tu risques de devoir la supporter un moment.

Enervé, le garçon leva doucement la tête jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur deTemari et Shikamaru. Reprenant ses esprits, il essaya de se reconstruire un masque qui pourrait sembler normal. Un sourire moqueur, une lueur d'orgueil dans les yeux, il leva un sourcil traduisant son incompréhension vis-à-vis de leur présence.

-Bon c'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, autant être direct : on part tous les trois en mission. Le but : ramener des documents importants à Suna.

-J'suis pas facteur…

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez. Il se laissa glisser par terre, dos à la porte.

-On part maintenant.

Le garçon ferma les yeux.

* * *

Megu :Nyaaaa!!! 

Sasuke: Pourquoi moi???

Katarzina : Maieuh on t'aime bien! Tu verras!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs** : Megumi connue sous le pseudo de Soseiseki et Shinku-chan connue sous le pseudo de Katarzina.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment les Personnages ne nous appartiennent pas .

**Genre** : Yaoi au rendez-vous ...

* * *

La fatigue….elle va, elle vient, comme une vague dans sa tête. Sasuke pique du nez, et rouvre les yeux l'instant d'après. Il doit se réhabituer à rester éveillé tout le jour. Mais au moins, il ne pense plus à Lui, il ne pense plus à « ça ». Finalement, cette mission peut lui être bénéfique en l'éloignant de Lui. 

Devant lui, deux silhouettes le guident. Deux silhouettes qu'il suit dans un état de somnolence décadent. Une pensée trotte dans son esprit depuis le début, le chiffonne. Il parvient enfin à l'attraper. C'est une question.

-Temari, pourquoi tu exécutes une mission pour Konoha ?

La blonde se retourna devant le cadavre ambulant qu'est l'Uchiha et répond avec un sourire enjoué :

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Shikamaru et moi on va se marier, alors dorénavant, je travaille pour le village de Konoha !

Rectification : c'est la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver après « ça ». Le mot « mariage » renvoie au mot « couple » qui renvoie au mot « bébés ». Ce qui le déprima encore plus qu'avant. Sasuke voulait plus que tout faire demi-tour en courant. Il voulait être seul. Totalement seul. Juste lui et son nombril, comme il l'avait si souvent été. Seul.

Le chemin fut trop court à son goût et ils arrivèrent bien trop tôt au village de Suna. Trop court ? Mais non ! Au contraire ! Plus le chemin sera court, et plus vite il rentrera chez lui.

Il entra dans le bureau du Kazekage, déposa les documents sans lever un instant les yeux, et lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour sortir, une voix qu'il connaissait bien le fit se retourner.

-Tu as beaucoup changé Sasuke.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gaara et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, son visage pris une expression autre que ce masque triste ou feignant l'indifférence. Il se surprit à admirer la finesse des traits du roux et en oublia presque « ça ». Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke, l'air soucieux et confirma son verdict :

-Tu ressembles à un cadavre.

Temari commenta les événements, un léger sourire en coin :

-Il vit enfermé depuis une semaine à cause d'une rupture.

Shikamaru ajouta :

-C'est nous qui l'avons sorti de son trou.

Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il avait honte. Il foudroya le jeune couple du regard et tenta une retraite éclair, mais le Kazekage le retint par le bras.

-Tu peux rester quelques temps ici.

Le brun était définitivement muet , pris de court. Temari posa sa main sur son épaule, décidant à sa place :

-Il restera ici quelques temps avec nous.

Seulement là, le brun réagit :

-Mais j'ai pas de quoi payer l'hôtel !

Il cru alors voir se peindre un sourire carnassier sur le visage de la blonde. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Gaara peut toujours t'héberger !

Le concerné sursauta.

-Quoiii !

Avancement des arguments de-la-mort-qui-tue :

-Il y a beaucoup de place chez toi et puis au moins tu pourras l'empêcher de se pendre dans un placard.

Tentative de défense du brun :

-Mais je…

Et enfin, capitulation du Kazekage :

-Bon d'accord. Si la situation est si grave que ça !

* * *

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! 

Katarzina : m'en fous.

Gaara : Tu sais, même sans des arguments comme ceux-ci, j'aurais accepté de l'héberger !

Megu : Yeaaah !

Katarzina : Bon, il y aura du retard pour le chapitre 4 pour cause de déménagement….

Megu : Ouais mais c'est moi qui l'écris ce chapitre !

Katarzina : Hum…je pourrais toujours te passer le mot de passe pour publier….mouais on verras


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs** : Megumi connue sous le pseudo de Soseiseki et Shinku-chan connue sous le pseudo de Katarzina.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment les Personnages ne nous appartiennent pas .

**Genre** : Yaoi au rendez-vous ...

* * *

Temari un sourire de triomphe sur le visage tenta de glisser un clin d'œil «discret» à son compagnon. Raté. Elle essaya alors de le camoufler en une grimace. Trop tard. Elle tourna la tête. De toute manière, elle était en train de s'enfoncer. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré . Sasuke avait plongé ses yeux dans le sol, résigné. Et Gaara adressait un regard suppliant à sa sœur qui, de toute évidence, ne le voyait pas. Enfin, Sasuke allait devoir séjourner chez Gaara. Tout ce que le Kazekage espérait était que la blonde ne les surveillerait pas. Oui, cette peste en serait capable, par simple vengeance (voir 2 chieuses en liberté). Les deux colocataires provisoires échangèrent un bref regard mi-vaincu, mi-vainqueur. Avant de détourner les yeux, à la fois gênés et amusés. Décidément cette passagère vie en communauté risquait d'être … intéressante. 

«Oh mais il est tard! Il faut qu'on rentre!N'est-ce pas Gaara? Sasuke?», S'exclama tout à coup Temari. Vraiment cette fille de Suna ne faisait preuve ni de discrétion ni de subtilité. Elle faisait une bien mauvaise actrice. Qu'importe leur colocation forcée démarrait.

«On vous accompagne!» Ajouta la blonde.

Gaara regarda sa sœur d'un air affligé. Ses pensées ne trompaient personne, «Bien sûr c'est plus prudent! On ne sait jamais je risquerais de le laisser dehors et le faire dormir devant ma porte …» Puis une autre pensée germa dans son esprit: Sasuke en train de dormir. Il tourna la tête vers le concerné un sourire en coin. Vraiment cette collocation promettait d'être … intéressante.

Sasuke s'était remis à regarder le sol. Il commençait à aussi s'égarer dans ses pensées … «Pourquoi elle vient? Elle a peur que je m'échappe? Que je me jette du haut d'un pont? Que je me taillade les veines au détour d'un chemin? Que j'aille me noyer dans une flaque?» Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'eau du jeune Kazekage. Effectivement les risques de noyade n'étaient pas exclus. Il détourna les yeux. Camouflant un sourire, il se dit que finalement cette situation pourrait être … Intéressante.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'aimable demeure de Gaara. Etrange «voyage»

Gaara était en tête. Sasuke avait décidé de traîner bon dernier. Manqué. Temari voulait l'avoir à l'œil parait-il. Alors il avait dû marcher devant. Près de Gaara. Trop. C'était pour ce moment que le voyage méritait d'être qualifié d'«étrange» Sasuke ne voulant paraître trop proche du Kazekage, ne voulant trahir ses sentiments, marchait alors 10 mètres à gauche du roux. Ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des regards à son visiteur de Konoha. Il avait déjà été dans ce village mais n'avait pas remarqué ce genre de comportement. Il soupira. Ce ninja était … mystérieux. Peut-être était-ce cela qui le rendait attirant? Oui, en y réfléchissant c'était cela qui l'attirait. Pas le fait qu'il était vraiment craquant, qu'il avait un sourire si rare qu'il en devenait aussi précieux et beau qu'un diamant, ses yeux chocolat qu'il n'attendait que de croquer, ses lèvres trop tentantes … L'espace d'un instant le Kazekage douta. Etait-il victime d'une nouvelle technique de l'Uchiha? Une forme d'hypnose encore inconnue? Non, c'était absolument impossible, parce qu'alors il en aurait pris conscience plus tôt, de toute manière il ne savait pas comment mais il en était certain le sable l'aurait défendu, de plus le brun n'avait pas l'air de l'attaquer mais surtout à quoi celui lui servait-il de l'attaquer de la sorte s'il voulait tout sauf être hébergé par Gaara? À cet instant précis, l'homme aux yeux bleus comprit que cela venait de loin, loin à l'intérieur de lui. Pas de l'extérieur, ainsi le sable ne le protégeait pas. Amour? Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Gaara. Vu l'expression qu'affichait Temari, on ne doutait pas qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose: Observer l'évolution de leur colocation. Le roux se promit de l'en empêcher envers et contre tout.

«Euh … Temari au revoir…» Manière comme une autre de congédier la blonde et son compagnon par la même occasion. Peut-être manière trop aimable encore? Qu'importe, comprenant le message Temrai foudroya son frère du regard, réfléchissant déjà à une manière nouvelle de surveiller l'évolution de son stratagème.

«Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus il me semble. Bon Sasuke, on se reverra avant ton départ de toute manière. À bientôt.»

Elle attrapa le bras de Shikamaru et s'éloigna à grands pas, sans observer leur réaction. Ou leur non-réaction. Ainsi elle ne pu remarquer le sourire satisfait qui s'afficha sur le visage de son frère. Alors que du côté de Sasuke il y avait présence justement de non-réaction.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à ajouter « De toute manière je ne m'attarderai pas. Et il me semble que vous serez avertis de mon départ seulement lorsque celui-ci se sera produit. Autrement je trouve ta porte très jolie mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester à la contempler longtemps.»

Machinalement la propriétaire de la fameuse porte la déverrouilla et suivi son invité à l'intérieur de la maison. Sasuke fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur un canapé.

« Je t'en pris fais comme chez toi …» Cru bon d'ajouter le Kazekage, ce qui réussi à décrocher un sourire à l'intrus.

«T'asl'air bizarre …» Commença le visiteur mais déjà Gaara s'était sauvé. Il fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il?

Le roux s'était enfui. Enfin «enfui». Il avait préféré changer de pièce. Tout cela commençait doucement à l'inquiéter. Dans la tête de Gaara, cela se bousculait et cela tapait, tapait … « Mais pourquoi il faut qu'il me regarde ainsi, qu'il sourire tendrement, qu'il ait une pose si irrésistible? Non mais je vais pas bien c'est SASUKE.» Arrivé dans sa chambre il s'affala sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. «Bon admettons. Sasuke. Il est donc là assis dans mon salon dans une position plus que tentante, en train de se poser des questions auxquelles je devrais tôt ou tard répondre.» Il soupire. « Ce seront donc des questions sans réponses. Bon après je le rejoins et je fais quoi? Je me plante en face de lui et on s'admire? Super.» Il se lève et croise son propre regard qui va directement s'implanter sur son front. «Amour» Graver dans sa chair. «Alors c'est Lui?» Et se fut bien une question sans réponse.

D'une démarche lasse il partit rejoindre la cause de ses soucis. À peine arrivée dans la pièce il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Sasuke n'avait pas changé de position, mais d'expression, et celle-ci, qu'il le veuille ou non était plus enjôleuse que tout ce dont à quoi il s'était préparé. Il s'approcha encore. Erreur. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas apte à résister. Il s'assit à côté de l'occupant de sa maison et de ses pensées.

Lentement il se pencha et scella leurs lèvres pour la première fois.

* * *

Megumi _fière_ :T'inquiète pas Gaara tu me reviendras vite 

Gaara : Huuuum ouais ça reste à voir, c'est bien comme ça ...

Sasuke _soupire_ : Naruto ...

Katarzina : Yaoi powaaaa


End file.
